Original Dragon
Original Dragon (オリジナルドラゴン Orijinaru Doragon) is a race. Background The original dragons are the , created soon after the creation of the world. As they were the direct creations of the original spirits, . Back then, there was only , and all of the inhabitants of Cray, the original dragons among them, lived together in relative harmony and spoke a single language. (Speakers of the original language ) Each of them wielded godlike power, and their society was technologically advanced, but even as powerful as they were, they continued to evolve; their power grew at such a rapid pace that they threatened to become more powerful than the demiurge. The demiurge, shocked that his creations become more powerful than he had anticipated, acted quickly. Claiming that the rapid evolution of Cray's lifeforms would destroy all life if left unchecked, he and the creators of Cray descended upon Cray and divided the power of the original dragons into beings of six elements—fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness—and scattered them all over Cray. The now devolved original dragons, as well as the guardian dragons that arose from this separation, could no longer speak the original language, and thus began to misunderstand and distrust each other. They began to war amongst each other and separate themselves into factions called clans. Eventually, a threat from another dimension, instigated by the demiurge, invaded Cray, shattering Cray's supercontinent into six continents. The inhabitants of Cray, weakened by the disunity created by the demiurge, were now too weak to fight back against the threat, necessitating heroes like to fight back. This taught the populace of Cray to become dependent on heroes, or "vanguards," and they began to believe that only a few chosen individuals had the power to change the world. After the threat was gone, Cray's clans went back to fighting, and the six continents became the nations of Cray. Although many of the original spirits believed that the depowering of the original dragons was necessary, they were horrified that the inhabitants of Cray turned on each other. As the demiurge did not tolerate disagreement, he subsequently wiped their memories of creating Cray and the original language so that they could no longer question his rule. Only Messiah, who was incapable of seeing anything wrong with creation, and the demiurge's enforcer, who the demiurge created as their right-hand man, were exempted. However, one of the original spirits, Hazur, would be bothered by the flawed nature of creation for millennia to come. When Hazur realized the truth and created [[Cray i|Cray i]], he sought to restore the original language to restore the bonds and trust of the inhabitants of Cray. He discovered that the original language could only be spoken and understood by those who would accept and unite with inhabitants of all six nations. However, as the inhabitants of Cray kept themselves separate in clans, they would only do so if united by an external threat. Thus he set the Suppressors on them to carefully pressure them into joining together. Synchrostride was the biggest breakthrough of Hazur's experiment; it gave Hazur hope that the inhabitants of Cray could transcend the artificial barriers of clan and nation and join together as one. Examples of original dragons include , the ancestor of guardian dragons; Nur, Hazur's cohort who currently watches over the lands of Primal Roar; and the demiurge's enforcer, an original spirit who descended and took on the form of an original dragon, binding it to the will of the demiurge. List of Original Dragons Kagero Grade 4 *New Era Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague *Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague la Renaissance Primal Roar Grade 4 *Stratospheric Dragon Deity, Nur Grade 5 *Stratospheric Dragon Deity, Nur (V Series) Cray Elemental Grade 4 *Synchrodragon of Death's Light, Ewigkeit *Synchrodragon of Extermination, Glorious Break *Synchrodragon of Golden Transmutation, Testament *Synchrodragon of the Song of the Beginning, Vitalization Category:Original Dragon